


Gotham

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity take a business trip to Gotham because of a joint project with Bruce Wayne.<br/>-<br/>Written for weekly prompts at "beartheblackdog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

 

**Part 1**

**Prompt:** Press

 

When Felicity opened her eyes it was still dark. It took a few seconds for her to get her bearings. It wasn't like she did this all the time. In fact, this was the first time she had ever done this.

And what was _this_? This just happened to be a one night stand and the naked man pressed against her back just happened to be her boss, Oliver Queen.

Felicity looked around, trying to think of a way to get out of bed that wouldn’t wake him when he pulled her closer against his body. His naked body.

"Hey. Are you awake?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” Felicity wiggled out under his arm until she pulled his arm away from her waist and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked as he sat up.

“Um … bathroom?” Felicity practically ran to the bathroom. She heard him get up as she closed the door.

Felicity looked in the mirror at her wild hair and smeared make up. Her cheeks were flushed and she had the beginnings of a hickey on her collarbone. She pressed her fingers against the faint bruise and closed her eyes as she relived how it got there.

How was she going to work for him after she had seen him naked? Really naked … like … naked naked. Felicity bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly but she could get the image of his body out of her mind.

Oliver pulled on his boxers and sat on the bed to wait for her. He had broken his rule. He had taken the one woman he could really fall for to bed. He had no regrets even though he should have. It was the most intense sex he had ever had. It was as if she had become a part of him.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened. “Felicity…”

“Oliver, it’s okay. We were drunk and it’s fine.” Felicity pulled at the edge of the towel she had wrapped around herself.

“We weren’t that drunk.” Oliver smiled. “And it was amazing but this is not fine. It’s my fault I should have stopped it before it started.”

Felicity walked over to the bed. “Look Oliver, we’re in a strange city and we went a little crazy.”

“Felicity…” Oliver reached out and pulled her closer.

She stepped between his legs. “Oliver…”

Oliver ran his hands up her thighs and up under the towel. “I don’t think that’s what is going on. I think we just acted on our feelings.”

Felicity could feel her heart beat faster. Her breath caught when Oliver’s hands reached just under the curve of her breasts.

“No excuses.” Oliver grazed the underside of her breasts with his thumbs. “I think we should just see how it goes.”

“Your track record with women is … questionable at best.” Felicity shook her head. “I don't think I want to get my heart broken. Not by you.”

“I have no intentions of breaking your heart.” Oliver looked at her with softness in his eyes. “Felicity…”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Felicity sighed and pulled away. “But I don’t want to be another of those girls.”

“Felicity, please don’t leave yet.” Oliver stood up.

Felicity turned the latch on the door leading to her connecting room. She shook her head. “I have to go.” She was through the door before Oliver could reach her.

Oliver reached the door just as it closed. He leaned his head against the door and sighed in frustration.

On the other side of the door, Felicity leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor.

Gotham! Why did they have to come to Gotham? The place even sounded ominous.

Felicity shook that train of thought out of her mind. What was done is done and she couldn’t change it.

Felicity looked down at the towel she was wearing and realized she had left her clothes in Oliver’s room. On the floor. Where they threw them as they were having sex.

Oliver sat back down on the bed and sighed. Why didn’t he see this coming? Why didn’t he realize that he was in love with her before now?

Oliver looked at the connecting door and wished he had an arrow to shoot it with. It really wasn’t the door’s fault but he needed to hit something because he couldn’t believe how dense he had been.

He got dressed and went to the gym in the hotel to work off some of his stupidly.

Felicity heard him leave and went to get her clothes from his room. When she had found them all she stared at the bed. Felicity looked at her clothes in her hands and went back to her room.

Felicity wondered what he meant by ‘feelings’. Did he mean that he had feelings for her? Did he know that she had feelings for him?

She didn’t know if she would ever get answers to those questions from Oliver. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings. Who was she kidding? She didn’t talk about her feelings either. So far they were perfect for each other.

A few hours later, they met in the hallway at the elevator. They had a meeting with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises.

Felicity was putting the files for the meeting with her tablet in her work bag.

Oliver had just sent a text to Thea to remind her of the liquor delivery at the club.  

“Mr. Queen.” Felicity glanced his way. The blue suit he was wearing was her favorite on him. It made his eyes even bluer than she thought possible. She knew she was going to catch herself staring at him because she always did when he wore that suit. 

“Ms. Smoak.” Oliver pushed the elevator call button and took in the pink dress with the cut out that showed just enough cleavage to drive him nuts. He realized it was going to be a long and frustrating day. He pressed the button again and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Prompt:** Cycle

 

When Oliver and Felicity arrived at Wayne Industries, they were escorted to Bruce Wayne’s office on the top floor by his secretary.

They stepped out of the elevator and a smiling man stood waiting for them. The secretary made a hasty retreat for her desk.

“Welcome to Wayne Industries. I’m Bruce Wayne.” Bruce seemed younger than they expected.    

“I’m Oliver Queen and this is my assistant Felicity Smoak.” Oliver held out his hand.

Bruce shook Oliver’s hand and gave Felicity a look up and down.

“You may not remember me, Mr. Queen, but I believe we went to business school together.” Bruce smiled. “I don’t remember if you ever finished.”

“I attended a few different schools.” Oliver smiled but it was obvious that he was tensing up. “I’m sorry but don’t remember you.”

Bruce shrugged and waved his hand toward his office. “Come. Let’s get comfortable in my office. I can’t wait to talk about the new jet turbine our two companies are building together.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for your R&D department?” Felicity asked. “That is who we have been in contact with and we were expecting them to be here.”

“There’s no need to wait for them. I have an understanding of the project.” Bruce smiled and looked her up and down again.

“After you, Mr. Wayne.” Oliver reached over and put his hand on Felicity’s back. Oliver didn’t like the attention Bruce was giving Felicity.

“This way.” Bruce led them to his office and sat down at his desk. “Now let’s have a look at your plans for the manufacture.”

Felicity pulled out the files and handed a copy to Oliver and another one to Bruce.

“We have started to set up an assembly line for the production of the engine. I think you will find this report is all in order.” Oliver opened the file.

Bruce opened his copy and looked it over. “It seems fine but how are you going to address the cycles per second deviation that we were experiencing on the last run of our second prototype?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “Ms. Smoak, I believe you have the answer for that.”

“Oh!” Felicity pulled out her tablet and turned it on. “We have tested for consistency of the speed of the cycles and the wear of the mechanisms. We have replaced the steel bearings with a carbon alloy. There is less wear with the new ones which keeps the cycles per second constant instead of decreasing over time.” She handed the tablet to Bruce.

“This one is smart and beautiful.” Bruce gave her an appreciative look. “I should come to Starling City more often if all the women there are like you, Miss Smoak.”

Oliver smiled but Felicity could tell that he was faking it. She knew that Oliver was not happy about the attention Bruce was giving her. Felicity saw him shift in his chair. That was never a good sign with Oliver.

“This looks very interesting.” Bruce looked at the tablet for a few minutes then handed it back to her. “What do you say we talk this through over dinner tonight Miss Smoak? Oh you can come too Mr. Queen.”

“Thanks but I was hoping to get this done in one meeting.” Oliver looked over at Felicity.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “I think it would be best if we went over everything with Mr. Queen present.”

“What about we do all our business with Mr. Queen then you and I have dinner without him. Maybe some dancing?” Bruce leaned forward and gave her a look up and down.

Oliver cleared his throat loudly. “Could we get back to the project please?”

“Mr. Queen is right.” Felicity smiled politely at Bruce. “We need to go over the specifications for the adjustments to the … “

“Do you always wear your hair up like that?” Bruce got up and sat on the edge of the desk. “I would love to see you with it down and without your glasses.”

“Mr. Wayne, this is a business meeting not a singles bar.” Oliver waved the folder. “Let’s get back to the project and the issue of the cycles per second problem with the turbine.”

“As far as I can tell, it looks like your people have addressed the issue. I’m satisfied with the new specifications and the test results. I think this has been a successful meeting.” Bruce stood up. “I hate to see it end especially with such a beautiful woman.”

Oliver stood up. “If we have nothing else to discuss then Ms. Smoak and I should leave and let you get on with your other meetings.”

“Just send a copy of the test results to my R&D team for final approval but you’re right, Mr. Queen, I do have other meetings.” Bruce gave Oliver an annoyed look. He was disappointed that his flirting was being interrupted by a very grumpy Oliver Queen.

Felicity put her tablet and Oliver’s copy of the file in her bag then went to stand up. She fell forward right into Bruce’s chest.

“Sorry. My heel must have got stuck in your…um…shag carpet.” Felicity pulled away and glanced back at Oliver. She looked down at his hand and saw him rubbing his fingers together. She knew there was going to be trouble if she didn’t get him out of there right now.

“Don’t you love it? It took a lot of doing to get the decorator to put it in. My father had shag carpeting too but it was green not red.”

“It’s …really nice.” Felicity stepped back within Oliver’s reach and turned around. “We have that other meeting to go to, Mr. Queen.“

Thankfully, Oliver took the cue and nodded. He reached his hand out to Bruce. “Thank you for your time.”

“Come back to Gotham anytime, Mr. Queen.” Bruce shook his hand. “As long as you bring Miss Smoak with you.” Bruce glanced down at Felicity’s ass.

That was about as much as Oliver could take. He went to take a step forward but Felicity blocked his way. She looked up at him pleadingly. Oliver sighed and closed his eyes.

Felicity smiled when Oliver grabbed her arm and walked her out of the office and down to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Felicity started to laugh. “Oh! He is an ass.”

Oliver looked at her. “I was about to ruin the deal by punching him in the face.”

“I know.” Felicity rubbed his arm.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Prompt:** Upbringing

 

Oliver looked at the floor of the elevator and shifted on his feet. “I’m sorry for getting jealous like that but I really didn’t like him hitting on you right in front of me.”

Felicity has to ask what was on her mind. “Oliver, do all silver spoon men act like that? You know, like women are toys and we are there just for them to amuse themselves.”

“Not ones with any sense.” Oliver sighed. “I know you’ve heard that I was like that too. But I’ve grown up a lot since I got on the Gambit.”

“I know but you did it because you had to survive. If you had never got on that boat, do you think you’d be like Bruce Wayne?

“I’d like to hope not.” Oliver put his hand on her back as the elevator chimed for the lobby. “I need to do something for Thea before we go back to the hotel to pack. I could use your help.”

“Okay. What do you need to do?” Felicity looked at Oliver expectantly.

“She wants me to get her a purse or something from some designer place. They don’t have a website so she asked me to pick it up. All she gave me was an item number.”

“What kind of business doesn’t have a website? Never mind.” Felicity shook her head and shrugged. “Sure. I’m up for a little shopping. Maybe you can explain why Bruce Wayne is an ass since you used to be one too. It’s because you are both rich, right?”

Oliver hailed a cab and opened the door for her. “Probably. Rich kids get a little spoiled. He’s still in that ‘I can have it all because I’m rich’ thing.” He slid in beside her. “But you never have to deal with him again unless you want to. Please don’t want to or I will kill him.”

Felicity squinted at him as she tried to tell if he was teasing or not. He had an odd sense of humor. It tended to be dark. “Um…  okay. Where are we going?”

“Take us to Silver Spangles on Briar Lane please.” Oliver told the driver.

“I read all the fashion magazines and I’ve never heard of Silver Spangles.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Let me see that item number.”

Oliver handed her his phone. “Thea texted it to me last night.”

Felicity pulled out her tablet and did a search with the item number and the company name. “Oliver, you need to see this.”

Oliver leaned over and looked at the screen. “Damn!”

“It’s a pretty … what is that anyway?” Felicity looked up at Oliver.

“It’s a bridle for her horse.” Oliver took a breath. “She’s sending me to a custom tack shop.”

“Thea has a horse?” Felicity blinked. “I guess rich girls like their toys too.”

“She could have just had it shipped.” Oliver leaned back in the seat.

“What is that smell?” Felicity wrinkled her nose.

“That is horse manure. We must be close to the stables.” Oliver leaned forward and looked out the window. “Yeah there it is.” He leaned forward and said to the driver. “Wait here. We’ll just be a few minutes. Come on Felicity. Let's get this over with.”

“Do I have to?” Felicity rubbed her nose.

Oliver got out of the cab and held the door for her as she slid across the seat. “Watch your step. There may be fresh droppings around.”

“These are five hundred dollar shoes, Oliver.” Felicity glared at him.

“I guess all girls have toys.” Oliver held out his hand to help her out.

“They’re shoes not toys. I like shoes.” Felicity got out of the cab and looked at the ground. “It looks okay here.”

“The horses are in the back.” Oliver shut the cab door. He put his hand on her back and they went inside.

Oliver looked around. “I guess the salesperson is in the back too. Come on.”

“I’m not going where there’s horse poop.” Felicity shook her head and pointed at her shoes. “Five hundred dollars.”

“Just watch where you walk.” Oliver took her hand and led her through an open door.

Felicity rubbed her nose. “Oh! Wow!”

Oliver just chuckled.

Suddenly a horse poked its head out of its stall and Felicity jumped back with a squeak.

Oliver went over and stroked the animals head. “Hey buddy. Where is everybody?”

“Hello? Can I help you?” A tall blonde woman came out of a stall farther down the stables.

Yes. I’m Oliver Queen. My sister, Thea sent me here with an item number. I’m supposed to pick it up for her.”

The blonde walked towards them and gave Felicity a look up and down. “What’s the item number?”

Oliver took out his phone and showed her the text.

“That’s expensive. We don’t keep many in stock. I have to check the storeroom.” The woman looked at Felicity. “Are you his sister?”

“No. I’m his assistant.” Felicity glanced at Oliver. “I’m Felicity Smoak.”

“I’m Darla Page. I didn’t think you were a rider. Nice shoes.” She glanced back at Oliver. “I’ll be right back. Peppercorn will keep you company. He’s a gentle old soul.”

Darla went into a room just off the door they had come through.

“Come here Felicity and pet Peppercorn.” Oliver reached out to her. 

Felicity tentatively walked over and gently stroked the horses head. “He’s soft.”

“I think he likes you.” Oliver watched as the horse nuzzled her hand.

“Are you going to get jealous again?” Felicity teased.

“No. He’s a horse not an ass.” Oliver smiled and petted the horse on the neck.

Felicity giggled. “Oliver!”

Oliver watched as she petted the horse. She was smiling, really smiling, for the first time since last night.

“I can’t believe Thea has a horse.” Felicity petted the horse’s nose.

“Dad bought it for her. He’s not as nice as Peppercorn. Hers bites. Well… he bites me. He loves her.”

“Maybe he’s jealous.” Felicity winked at him.

“I have one left. It had your sister’s name on it. She must have talked to Tom. If you come up front I can get you on your way.” Darla waved them to the door to the sales area. “You know, we do have carriage rides if you’re interested. Tom is out doing a wedding but he should be back this afternoon.”

Oliver smiled politely. We will probably be on our way home by then but thank you for telling us about it. Felicity, we have to go.”

“Oh right.” Felicity gave the horse one more pat on the nose and followed Oliver and Darla. “Bye Peppercorn.”

Oliver paid for the item and they went out to get back in the cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Prompt:** Channel

 

As the cab pulled up to the hotel, rain started to fall. Oliver and Felicity managed to make it inside the door before they were soaked through.

“I had better call the pilot we may not be able to get home tonight.” Oliver turned to look out the front windows of the hotel. “It looks like a pretty big storm.”

Felicity looked out the window then up at Oliver. One more night in Gotham with him would be a dangerous situation. She didn’t trust herself from opening that connecting door and climbing into bed with him again.

“Come on, Felicity. I can make the call upstairs.” Oliver put his hand on her back and steered her to the elevators.

“If we have to stay, I can make a reservation for us at the restaurant. I’ll have to extend our stay too.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. You’ll have to call Thea and tell her we won’t be coming home tonight.”

“Make the reservation.” Oliver pulled out his phone. “I’ll send Thea a text.”

“Here! You have your hands full.” Felicity took the box with the bridal in it. “This is heavier than I thought.”

Oliver smiled and sent a text to Thea. “I have your bridle. I may be staying one more night. Don't wait up.”

“You better send one to Dig too or he’s going to worry.” Felicity reminded him.

The elevator opened up on their floor and they went to their rooms.

Oliver called the pilot who confirmed his fears. They weren't going anywhere tonight. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to the Weather Channel. He sat on the bed and glared at the huge storm front on the screen.

This trip was nothing like he had planned. It was supposed to be one night stay, a quick meeting, and then home. So far he had slept with Felicity, nearly punched Bruce Wayne and was stuck here another night due to the weather.

There was a knock on the connecting door. Oliver got up and opened it.

Felicity stood there with an expectant look on her face. “Should I pack or not?”

“Not. The storm won't be clear until morning.” Oliver pointed to the muted TV screen.

“Wow! That’s really big. I’ll call down and have our stay extended.” Felicity started to go back in her room then turned back. “Do you want lunch? I can order that too.”

“Sandwiches from room service are fine.” Oliver sat on the bed. “Did you make a dinner reservation?”

“Yeah.” Felicity hesitated at the door. “Do you want to go over anything for work?”

“No. I think we did enough work today.” Oliver pulled off his suit coat and threw it in the chair. His tie followed it.

“We can order a movie.” Felicity suggested.

Oliver looked over at her. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back.” Felicity smiled and went to make the calls. She didn't close the connecting door.

Oliver listened to her on the phone. She was very business-like. When he heard a knock on the door to her room, he jumped up and went to the doorway.

Felicity looked at him. “It can't be room service. I just got off the phone with them.” She looked through the peephole. “What the…?”

Felicity opened the door and a bellman handed her a dozen roses. “Ms. Smoak, these were delivered while you were out.”

“Thank you.” Felicity looked around for her purse to tip him.

Oliver walked in the room and handed the bellman a folded bill.

“Thank you, sir.” The bellman looked at the bill and grinned as he turned to leave.

“Thanks.” Felicity sat the flowers on the table. She pulled the card out of the flowers and opened it. She frowned as she read it.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Bruce Wayne.” Felicity handed him the card. “I am not going to dinner with him. He’s an ass.”

“If you’re worried about leaving me on my own, don't be. It's okay if you want to go.” Oliver put the card on the table next to the flowers and walked towards his room.

“Oliver!” Felicity put her hand on his arm to stop him. “I am having dinner with you because I want to. Bruce Wayne can go to hell!”

“Felicity…”

“No!” Felicity pulled him around. “We are going to have lunch watch a movie then go to dinner. We are going to drink lots of wine and climb into your bed. We are going to have amazing sex and in the morning, we go home.”

“Felicity!” Oliver was stunned.

“When we get home, we tell no one. What happens in Gotham stays in Gotham. Got it?” Felicity poked him in the chest.

Oliver looked down at the dark green polished finger poking him in the chest then back up at her. “I got it. I got it.”

“Now that we have that settled, what movie are we watching?” Felicity looked up at him.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He grinned when he pulled back. “I don't care what we watch as long as I’m with you.”

“Chick flick it is!” Felicity pulled him down for another kiss. “I love it when you let me have my way.”

Oliver laughed. “I don't have a choice because you’ll poke me until I give in.”

Felicity nodded. “It’s an effective means of manipulation.”

There was another knock on her door. Felicity looked through the peephole to see if it was room service. She turned around and pushed Oliver back into his room and shut the door behind them.

“What…?” Oliver looked at her for an explanation.

“Bruce Wayne is at my door.” Felicity whispered. “I guess he doesn't want to wait for dinner.”

“Get in bed and cover up.” Oliver grinned mischievously.

Felicity kicked off her heels and got under the covers. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder and shook it out.

Oliver pulled off his shirt and opened the door to the hall. He leaned out into the hall and looked around. “Hello!”

“I was looking for Miss Smoak. I wanted to share some notes with her. Do you know where she is?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah.” Oliver glanced back over his shoulder. “Felicity is a little busy right now. Why don’t you just email them?”

Bruce walked over and looked over Oliver’s shoulder. He blinked in surprise when Felicity waved to him from the bed.

“I’m so sorry. I didn't realize…”

“If you don't mind.” Oliver glanced back at Felicity. “We were in the middle of something.”

“Yes, of course.” Bruce turned and walked away.

Oliver closed the door and leaned on it. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“We are so bad.” Felicity giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**Prompt:** Couple

 

Oliver closed the door and walked to the bed. He got in under the covers and smiled at Felicity. “Have you picked a movie for us to watch?”

“Don't you want to put your shirt back on?” Felicity looked at his chest. Her eyes slowly moved from his collarbone to his pants.

“Do you want me to put my shirt back on?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. He had seen the look she was giving him before when he was working out at the foundry.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She looked away and started to pull on the edge of the blanket

“That’s what I thought.” Oliver picked up the remote from the night table and changed to the list of channels. “I wonder what’s on cable.”

Felicity looked up. “Do you think he really believes we are a couple? I mean … it’s just that you and I don’t really seem very couple like.”

Oliver turned to look at her. “If he doesn’t then he’s blind. We would make a great couple.”

“Really?” Felicity tilted her head and frowned. “Because you’d have to start talking to me and you hate to talk about anything.”

“I don’t hate to talk about things.” Oliver was a little offended at that. “We talk all the time. We’re talking now.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity reached over and touched the scar on his right shoulder. “Talk to me about this.”

Oliver frowned. “Maybe I should put my shirt back on.”

“Oliver!” Felicity sighed. “Never mind.”

Oliver took a breath and looked at the scar. “I had just got to the island and I had just finished burying my dad. The arrow came out of nowhere. It wasn’t like my arrows. The head was thick and made out of stone. I had never felt pain like that before. I passed out and when I came to a man handed me herbs and water then he took the arrow out. I passed out again. The man was Yao Fey. He was the reason I didn’t die. He taught me to survive.”

“Wow!” Felicity touched the scar again. “I can’t imagine anything making you pass out like that. I always think of you as indestructible.”

“I’m not.” Oliver looked at the remote in his hand. “There are things that can destroy me. If you lost faith in me, that would destroy me.”

“I would never do that.” Felicity grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You shouldn’t say ‘never’, Felicity.” Oliver looked at their hands. “One day, I may disappoint you and make you lose faith in me. There are so many things you don’t know about me.”

“If we were a couple you would have to tell me.” Felicity pulled on the blanket again.

“If I told you we wouldn’t be a couple anymore.” Oliver watched her pluck at the blanket. Sometimes she was hard to read.

There was a knock on the door.

“That would be room service.” Felicity looked at him.

Oliver got up and opened the door. He signed the check and tipped the waiter before he moved the cart inside. He pulled it over to the foot of the bed. He looked over at Felicity. “Hungry?”

“Starved!” Felicity climbed down to the foot of the bed. She lifted the covers on the plates. “I want your pickle.”

Oliver laughed. “You can have my pickle anytime you want it.”

“Oliver!” Felicity tried to glare at him but just ended up laughing. “You have such a dirty mind.”

“I didn’t mean that. I was talking about actual pickles not my…” Oliver laughed. “Now, who has the dirty mind?

Felicity blushed. “Give me the remote so I can find a movie.”

Oliver handed it to her and picked up the sandwich on the plate.

“Oh! Here’s a good one!” Felicity actually bounced on the bed. “His Girl Friday!”

“That’s a movie?” Oliver looked at the screen and frowned.

“Sh! It’s starting.” Felicity nudged him and reached over to take the pickle off his plate. She bit down on it and Oliver nearly started laughing.

Oliver looked back at the television and watched the movie. He imagined Felicity in one of those outfits and smiled.

“What?” Felicity nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Nothing.” Oliver shrugged. “It’s just you would look great in what she’s wearing. You have that kind of figure.”

“Maybe one day, I’ll wear something like that for you.” Felicity promised. “But only if you watch the movie.”

Oliver looked at her and smiled. He liked seeing her so relaxed. On impulse, he kissed her on the cheek and went back to watching the movie.

When the plates were empty and the movie was over, they laid back on the bed facing each other. The rain outside wasn’t showing any signs of letting up. It was a very romantic setting.

“So about this couple thing.” Oliver brushed back a stray curl from Felicity’s face. “Do you think we should try it?”

“Dig would be happy.” Felicity laughed. “I think he’s wanted us together from the start.”

“What about you? Would you be happy?” Oliver fought the urge to kiss her. “He wasn’t sure what her answer would be.”

“I would but we shouldn’t make a decision here. Give it a few days after we get back and well talk about it again.” Felicity smiled at him. “Deal?”

Oliver nodded. “Deal!” He leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and slow and he lingered near her lips afterward.

Felicity caressed his cheek. His stubble tickled her hand. “We have some time before we have to get ready for dinner. Do you want to watch another movie?”

“No. I want to do this.” Oliver laid her on her back and kissed her until she moaned. He pulled back.

“I like your idea.” Felicity said breathlessly. “Do it again.”

Oliver kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and held him there. She just wanted to be close to him for as long as they had in Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Prompt:** Practice

 

Oliver pulled away breathless from kissing Felicity. “We should get ready for dinner soon.”

Felicity ran her hand down his chest. “Dinner is not what I’m thinking about right now and we have until six to start getting ready. There’s plenty of time to practice being a couple.”

“Is that what we are calling it now?” Oliver went to get up but Felicity pulled him back down. He looked at her phone on the night table. “We have an hour. That’s barely enough time to _practice_.”

“Then we will have to make it quick. Just hit the high points.” Felicity’s hand was already unzipping his pants. She smiled up at him when she realized he was already aroused.

Oliver looked down at her hand and grinned. “I can do that.” Oliver rolled on his back taking Felicity with him. He ran his hands up her thighs until he found the sides of her panties. He pulled them down with a quick tug.

Felicity just giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. “I can tell you’ve practiced that move a lot.” She pulled the pink lacy panties off and threw them on the floor. Her dress and bra quickly followed.

Oliver pushed down his pants and boxers then kicked them of the bed. He grinned at her and winked. “I’m yours! Do what you want with me.”

“Really?” Felicity smiled. “I thought I was doing that already.” She looked him up and down and licked her lips before she climbed on top of him. “Are you sure you want me to do all the work? I mean you have such … “

Oliver rolled them over and slowly entered her. They moved together as if they had been practicing for years. The pace only changed when they were close to climax. Felicity cried out as she lost control and Oliver followed her with a groan as he pressed her down into the bed.

They lay breathless still tangled in each other’s arms when the alarm on Felicity’s phone went off.

“Oliver, get up! We’ll be late for our reservation.” Felicity tried to push Oliver off of her.

“We could just have room service again and keep practicing.” Oliver kissed her collarbone lightly and moved towards her neck.

“Oh no, you don’t. Get off me!” Felicity tried to push him off her again. “We are going to have a nice dinner downstairs in the restaurant then you can kiss me anywhere you want when we get back to the room.” 

Oliver looked at her and grinned mischievously. “Anywhere?”

“That’s what I said.” Felicity pushed him again. “You are so heavy will all your … muscles.”

Oliver rolled off her and let her get up. He rolled back onto his stomach and watched her pick her clothes off the floor. He reached down and picked up her panties. He swung them on one finger and waited for her to turn around.

“Give them to me!” Felicity snatched her panties from him and went into her room to get ready for dinner.

Oliver signed and laughed as he got up and went to take a shower. 

They were still ten minutes late for the seven thirty reservation when they entered the restaurant. The hostess seated them as soon as they came in the door. They were given a table in a private corner of the restaurant. It made for a very romantic setting.

The hostess handed them menus and gave the wine list to Oliver before she left them alone.

“Does this count as a date if you didn’t ask me out?” Felicity asked. “But if it’s not a date then what is it?”

“No but if you want it to be we can say it’s a date.” Oliver put his napkin in his lap and picked up the menu. “What are you in the mood for, Felicity?”

Felicity looked up from the menu with a surprised look on her face. “What?”

“What looks good to you?” Oliver looked up and took a breath to keep from laughing. “On the menu, Felicity. What looks good on the menu to you?”

“I knew you meant the menu. What else would you mean?” Felicity looked back down at the menu.

Oliver smiled and looked at the wine list.

Someone cleared their throat near the table. Oliver and Felicity looked up from the menus. Bruce Wayne was standing there with a stunning blonde on his arm.

“Well hello. I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you would have gotten a flight back by now.” Bruce have them a fake smile. “This is Selena Kyle. She and I are old friends. This is Oliver Queen, dear. We had a business meeting this morning. Our companies are working on a joint project.”

Oliver stood and held out his hand to the blonde. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Kyle. This is Felicity Smoak.”

“We’ll let you get back to what you were doing I just wanted to say ‘hello’.” Bruce gave Felicity a smug look before he steered his date to their table.

“Was that supposed to make me jealous?” Felicity whispered when Oliver sat back down. “She should be jealous of me. You’re way hotter than he is.”

“He said she was an old friend.” Oliver shrugged. “She isn’t as beautiful as you.”

“Oliver! That was so sweet! That’s it! I’m calling this a date!” Felicity settled back in her seat and went back to looking at the menu.

“If this is a date then we need champagne.” Oliver waived over the server and ordered a bottle.

Felicity looked over at Bruce and Selina. They were staring at her and Oliver. Felicity smiled and waved. “They are staring at us.”

“Then we should give them something to stare at.” Oliver picked up Felicity’s hand and kissed her palm.

“You are so evil. I like the way you think, Oliver.” Felicity winked at him.

Oliver held onto her hand. “If I had an arrow right now, I would stick it up his…”

“Oliver!” Felicity laughed. “He better be glad you don’t have an arrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Prompt:** Universal

It was somewhere around dessert when Bruce and Selena left. They made sure that Oliver and Felicity saw them leave. Bruce gave them both a glare as Selena gracefully walked by his side to the front door.

“Seriously?” Felicity laughed. “That just proves that jealousy is a universal constant.” 

“What do you mean?” Oliver pushed the slice of chocolate cake they were sharing closer to her. He glanced toward the door and saw Bruce and Selena leaving. “Oh!”

“Well, you got jealous when he was flirting with me and he got jealous when he caught us in your room.” Felicity sighed. “You can't think that he just happened to show up here. He probably paid someone to tell him when we were coming and to get a table with a good view of ours.” 

“It's not something that I would do but I see your point.” Oliver sat back and watched as Felicity took a bite of dessert. He played with his fork as he remembered the meeting in Bruce's office. 

Felicity tiled her head and glared at him. “No you wouldn't. You would just escort him to the exit like you did at the club last week when that guy was hitting on me. You have a more hands on approach.”

“He was drunk and I got him a cab.” Oliver defended himself. “He was being rude to one of the waitresses too. Thea told him to leave.”

“So how long have you really had feelings for me?” Felicity put down her fork. “Spill Queen!”

“The gold dress.” Oliver looked down at the table but he knew she was staring at him. The memory of that dress was burned into his mind. She was so beautiful that night.

“The night that I almost got my head blown off and the Dodger stole your family jewels? That gold dress?” Felicity was completely surprised. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

Oliver grinned at her slip. It was the same one she made that night. “Yes.” 

“Wow!” Felicity put her napkin on the table and sat back. “I didn't know you had even noticed me back then. I just thought you wanted me for my hacking skills. Why didn't you say anything?”

“You were only supposed to be with us until Walter was found. I didn't think you were going to stay after that.” Oliver explained. 

"And I did. I stayed to help because I wanted to.” Felicity looked down at the table. “Oliver…”

“It’s okay. I’ll get the check. We should pack. The storm will be cleared by morning.” Oliver waved at the server to bring the check. 

“Oliver, I want you to know that I couldn't leave you… and Dig.” Felicity added quickly. “We’re doing good in the city. I don't want to stop that.”

The server came over with the check and handed it to Oliver.

“I don't want you to stop either.” Oliver signed the check with his room number then waited for her to leave. “Being with me puts a target on you for all my enemies to use against me.” 

“So we have business trips and secret weekends and that's it?” Felicity shook her head. “No. I know you want more and so do I. We can't let fear keep us apart.” 

Oliver stood up and helped from her chair. “Fear is universal too.” 

“So is love and hate and slew of other emotions.” Felicity held onto his hand as they walked to the elevator. “Out of all the universal emotion I choose love. I choose you.” 

Oliver hit the elevator door. “I choose you too but it won't be easy.”

“Nothing ever worth anything is easy.” Felicity walked past him into the elevator when the doors opened. “You have to want it, really want it. Do you want me?”

Oliver stepped into the elevator and hit the button for their floor. “Yes. I want you.” 

The elevator doors closed. Felicity looked up at him and hit the stop button. 

“Felicity…”

“Tell me that you and I can be together. Or was all that talk of being a couple just a daydream?” Felicity moved in front of the elevator buttons to keep him from starting it back up. “Tell me!”

“I promise you. We will be together.” Oliver put his hands on her hips. “I will do my best to keep you safe.” 

“That’s better.” Felicity turned and started the elevator again. “Get packed and meet me in my room. Your bed’s a mess.” 

“I had help.” Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek. “Very enthusiastic help.” 

Felicity put her arms around him and held on tight. “Oliver, I know you have doubts but we can do this. We’ve been through so much already. I want us to do it together.”

Oliver nodded. He wasn't as convinced as she was. His track record with relationships and the life they were leading gave him doubts that he didn't dare to put into words.

Her faith in them would have to be enough until he was completely convinced. 

The elevator doors opened on their floor and they went to their rooms to pack. 

A little while later, Felicity opened the connecting door when she was done so Oliver could come in. 

“Oliver? Are you done?” Felicity walked into the room. Oliver’s overnight bag was on the bed but Oliver was nowhere to be seen. The curtains fluttered in the night breeze from an open window. “OLIVER!”

On the rooftop of the hotel, Oliver lay unconscious and bruised. A tranquilizer dart was still in his neck. 

Two masked figures stood over him, one in tight black leather and the other in a cape and a cowl. 

“You should have just called him out. Now, he will know your secret identity.” Catwoman purred. 

“He’s nothing but a playboy. He’s no match for me.” Batman put his hands on his hips. “Let’s get him to the Batcave then I’ll offer my assistance to the lovely Miss Smoak.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Prompt:** Delicate

It had been hours since Oliver was taken from the hotel. There had been no mention of him on the late news. It seems that no one had reported him missing. 

Selena and Bruce stood in the Batcave staring at Oliver's unconscious form. Oliver was slumped over in a chair with his hands tied behind his back with zip ties. 

“I don't understand. Why hasn't she called the police?” Bruce folded his arms in front of him. “How am I supposed to comfort her now?”

“She doesn't seem as delicate as you think she is.” Selena gave Oliver a naughty look. “He's a big yummy man and she's a tiny little woman. You do the math.” 

“Do you always have to be so crude?” Bruce looked at the clock on the wall. “I have to get to the office. Keep an eye on him.” 

“Just an eye?” Selena pouted. “I would love to keep lots of me all over lots of him.” 

“Who knows? He might like that.” Bruce wrinkled his nose. “The tranquilizer will be wearing off soon. If he gives you any trouble there's more in the cabinet.” 

“I know how to keep a hostage.” Selena looked hurt. “You may be new to this kidnapping thing but I’m not. 

Bruce huffed and left her alone with Oliver. 

Selena ran her hand up Oliver's leg but pulled back when he woke up suddenly. “Hello there,” she purred.

“Who are you and where the hell am I?” Oliver shook of the fog of the drug. “Answer me!”

“You're in the Batcave. Home of Gotham's Caped Crusader, Batman.” Selena smirked. “Normally, he's not a kidnapper but he has a crusade going on in his pants at the moment. He seems to have taken a liking to your girlfriend.” 

Oliver looked around and struggled against the bindings. “If you've hurt her i’ll …” 

“We didn't touch a hair on her delicate little head. We took you and left. I’m Catwoman, by the way.” She leaned in closer and gave Oliver a good look at her cleavage and purred in his ear. “What does she have that I don't have more of?”

“Better fashion sense for starters.” Oliver tried to pull away from her. 

Selena stood back and laughed. “You might be fun to play with after all.” 

“I’m not your mouse.” Oliver glared at her. 

“Your girlfriend doesn't care about you.” Selena blew a kiss at oliver. “You've been gone for hours and she hasn't even reported your kidnapping to the police.” 

Oliver laughed. If he knew Felicity as well as he thought he did, Felicity wouldn't call the police. She would call Diggle instead. These two are in for a rude surprise. 

Selena frowned. “What's so amusing? You're tied to a chair and your girlfriend has probably skipped town.” 

Oliver kept laughing and shrugged her shoulders. 

A few hours later, Felicity opened the door before Diggle had a chance to knock. “Oh! Good you’re here. Um … Hi Lyla.” She waved to Lyla and pulled Diggle over to talk to him privately. “Dig’ I thought we were going to keep this quiet. This needs to be handled delicately. ARUGUS is anything but delicate.”

“I'm just here to help and I can keep a secret.” Lyla smiled. “Besides, Johnny borrowed our jet.”

“Okay.” Felicity turned to get her laptop from the table. “I tracked Oliver to here. I tried to get a look at the location but all I could see were trees.” 

“Hacking the ARGUS satellite again, Felicity?” Lyla sat on the bed. 

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “I just borrowed it for a few minutes. Besides, a three year old could get through those firewalls. You need an upgrade.” 

“I’ll tell Waller what you said but she is not going to be thrilled.” Lyla looked at Diggle. “Johnny, if she has his location, we should just go get him.” 

Diggle shook his head and frowned. “It may be a trap. I need to look at his room. Do you know how they got him out?”

“I think it was through the window. They left it open. The door was still chained from the inside.” Felicity walked over and opened the connecting door. “I dusted it for prints but there weren't any clear ones.” 

Diggle walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the messy bed. 

“Sounds like professionals to me. Have they made any demands?” Lyla walked in behind Diggle. 

“No. No note either.” Felicity confirmed. “I ran a property search on Oliver's location. He's on the southern edge of Bruce Wayne's estate.” 

“You think Bruce Wayne took him?” Diggle walked over to the window. He looked out. “They must have come from the roof. I’ll go check it out.” 

“The stairs are on the left at the end of the hall.” Felicity told him. 

Diggle nodded and left through Felicity's room. 

“Johnny won't ask so I will.” Lyla glanced at the bed then looked back at felicity. “Are you and Oliver together these days?”

“We were trying to but I don't know.” Felicity went over and put her hand on Oliver's bag. “We were here and it was easy but we have to go back where it will be … less easy.” 

“If Johnny and I can do it, so can the two of you. Dont lose faith.” Lyla smiled. “It will happen.” 

Felicity nodded. 

Diggle came back. “There were two of them. One may be a woman.” 

“Sara? Nyssa?” Felicity asked. 

“Sara wouldn't let you worry like this. He was unconscious from the lack of evidence of a struggle. I found this too.” Diggle handed Felicity an empty tranquilizer dart. 

Felicity sniffed it. “It's not pit viper poison. There's no smell to this.” 

“Probably ketamine. It would have worn off by now.” Diggle looked at Lyla. “We better move he could be hurt.” 

“I'm coming with you.” Felicity gave Diggle a determined look. “You're going to need me to hack the security system.” 

Diggle nodded. “Keep your head down. I don't want to deal with Oliver’s ire if you get hurt.” 

“Let me get my tablet.” Felicity went to the other room. 

Lyla waited until Felicity was out of the room. “Johnny, she's going to slow us down.” 

“We either bring her with us or she will just follow us.” Diggle put his hands on Lyla’s shoulders. “This is Oliver. She won't sit on the sidelines.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

**Prompt: Electric**

 

Dig pulled the rental car into the shadows of the access road and shut off the motor. He turned to look at Felicity. “Can you hack that gate up ahead?”

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “There is no signal at all coming from the gate or anything near it. It must be manually operated.”

“Not smart if you want to make yourself disappear quickly.” Lyla pulled out her gun and started to check it. “I hope you remember how to pick a lock, Johnny. Do you have a set of tools?”

Dig pulled a lock pick set out of his pocket. “I'm always prepared.” He opened the car door. “We need to move. Felicity, stay with us and stay alert.”

“Got it!” Felicity took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Dig checked his gun before getting out of the car.

Lyla got out and did a quick visual sweep of the surroundings. She looked back at Dig and nodded.

Felicity got out of the car and checked her tablet again. “Nothing! No signals of any kind were showing up on the display.”

“Well, there's something here.” Dig pointed to a pole with an electric line that went under the ground a few feet away from its base. “That must come from the house.”

“The mansion is on the other side of those trees.” Felicity pointed to some spruce trees. “You would think he would run the line underground. It’s like there's an arrow pointing right to it.”

“We better get this gate unlocked and get to Oliver.” Dig started walking up the road. He reached the gate and stared at it with a frown. “There's no lock to pick.” He threw dirt on it to check to see if there was a current running through it but there were no sparks. “How does this guy get in and out?”

“Is there some kind of switch?” Lyla asked.

Dig looked around. “I don't see one. He tried pushing on the gate but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his hand on it in frustration. “We’re going to have to go over it. Felicity?”

Felicity was walking up and down the area in front of the gate looking for motion sensors when, suddenly, she heard a click as she stepped down. “DIG! I think I just stepped on a land mine again.”

Dig walked over. He knelt down and pushed the dirt around. It's not a land mine. It's a pressure plate. Lyla! We should be able to trigger it if we all step on it at once.

Lyla came over and stood with them on the plate and the gate opened.

Hurry! Dig grabbed both women and rushed them through. The gate closed a few seconds later.

Felicity looked at her tablet. “Still no signals. Not even radio signals. It doesn't make sense.”

Dig stepped forward and looked inside the cave. “There's a tunnel. Lyla, on our six. Let's go!”

They walked into the tunnel and followed it up into a garage. The black car parked there was like nothing they had ever seen before.

Dig looked it over. “Damn! This thing has missile launchers and flamethrowers. We should really upgrade the van.” He saw stairs along one wall and he headed toward them.

Lyla and Felicity exchanged amused glances before following him up the stairs.

Dig made the signal to stop at the top of the stairs. He could see Oliver sitting with his head down, zip tied to a chair. He had his back to them. There was a woman in a black leather cat suit sitting nearby filing her nails and looking bored.

Oliver raised his head as if he sensed the presence of someone else there. Actually, he caught a whiff of Felicity’s perfume. “So Catgirl, when is your buddy, Batguy coming back?”

“It's Catwoman! He's late. He's probably at your hotel comforting your girlfriend.” She stood up and walked over to Oliver. “He’s very good at comforting, believe me.”

“Right.” Oliver moved his hands and Dig could see the zip ties were broken. Oliver pointed to a fireman's pole over in the corner. “She's going to send him packing. He won't impress her in his bat suit.”

“Hmph!” Catwoman  rolled her eyes. “He's a masked vigilante. How many of those can one girl meet in a lifetime?”

“You'd be surprised.” Oliver chuckled.

There was a sound coming from the pole. Suddenly, Batman emerged and walked over to where Oliver sat.

“I don't understand Miss Smoak.” Batman rubbed his chin. “She doesnt report you missing and she's not in her room waiting for you to come back.”

“Because she's here and she brought back up.” Oliver stood up suddenly and took a step towards Batman. “Now Batguy, who are you under that mask?”

Batman swung a punch at Oliver but only made contact with air. He was startled by Oliver's quick response.

Oliver gave him a hard punch to the jaw knocking him out cold. He took a step toward Catwoman.

Catwoman threw herself over Batman's still form at Oliver's feet. “You hurt him! How did you get out of the restraints?”

“Practice. Come on out.” Oliver reached down and pulled the cowl off Batman revealing Bruce Wayne's face. “Why am I not surprised?”

Dig and Lyla held their guns on the two kidnappers as Oliver gave Felicity a hug.

“I'm okay.” Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear as he held her tight..

Felicity gave him a kiss then turned to look at the two on the floor. “Oh wow! Is he wearing tights?” She giggled.

“Dig, let's tie them both up. We can drop them off on the way to the airport.” Oliver let go of Felicity and smiled at Lyla. “Hi Lyla.”

“Hi Oliver.” Lyla trained her gun on Catwoman.

Felicity walked around the bat cave. “What the hell? This can't be his super secret lair. It looks like an exhibit on tech gone wrong in here.” She looked at her tablet. “He doesn't even have wifi. Our super-secret lair is so much nicer than this. Way nicer!”

Catwoman eyed Oliver suspiciously. “Why does a business man need a super-secret lair?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Prompt:** Fantasy

 

Dig and Oliver tied Bruce and Selena to chairs and stood in front of them with their arms crossed.

Bruce came to and looked at the two men defiantly. “Let me go!”

“Shut up or I’ll punch you again.” Oliver growled.

Bruce swallowed hard and shut up.

“What are we going to do with them?” Dig asked. “If we turn him into the cops then his city will go unprotected.”

Oliver frowned. “I know.”

“You know, we could let Felicity loose on him.” Dig glanced over at Felicity as she turned knobs and laughed. “We need to get her to stop playing with his … what the hell is this stuff?”

“It's the worst excuse for computer equipment I have ever seen.” Felicity walked over and stood between the two men. “That's what it is. F.Y.I. I think it’s older than you, Dig.”

“I’ve haven't seen one of these since we pulled one out of Harley Quinn.” Lyla walked over and handed a throwing star in the shape of a bat to Dig. “Now I know who to blame for that.”

Dig raised an eyebrow and handed it to Oliver.

Oliver squinted at the throwing star. “Felicity, he’s all yours.”

“Hold on! I need a hotspot.” She pulled out her phone and tapped it. “There! Now I’m ready.” She smiled at Bruce and pulled up his personal information. “Bruce Wayne. Social security number 321-00-1966. Wow! Look at those bank accounts and he even has a couple in the Caymans. Those must be his super-secret crime fighting accounts. She looked at Oliver. “That’s where ours are.”

“How did you know all that?” Bruce was starting to look a little pale.

Selena sighed dramatically. “I told you not to underestimate her. She's smarter than she looks, apparently.”

“So Bruce, here is how this works.” Felicity smiled. “I ask a question and you give me an answer. If it's the wrong answer, I make sizable anonymous donations to various charities.”

“Sizable?” Lyla asked. “Like thousands of dollars?”

“Millions actually.” Felicity answered. “First question! So, what in the frack were you thinking when you stalked me like a crazy person?”

“I thought you would be impressed.” Bruce shrugged. “I’m a billionaire.”

Felicity laughed. “Right. Like I've never met billionaires before. The first two million dollars goes to …”

“Save the Whales and make it five million.” Oliver suggested.

“Oh! I like that one. All those whales need saving.” Felicity tapped the screen on her tablet. “There! Next question!”

“She can't do that. It's illegal.” Bruce started to fight the bindings.

“Oh shut up, Bruce.” Selena rolled her eyes. “So is kidnapping her boyfriend.”

“Sit still or I’ll put a run in your tights.” Oliver held up the throwing star.

 Bruce wriggled again. “Be careful with that. Its…”

THUNK!

“Sharp.” Bruce looked down at the throwing star sticking in the wooden chair between his legs.

Selena laughed. “Holy bat tights, Batman?”

Bruce glared at his accomplice.

“Oliver!” Felicity poked him in the ribs. “Good aim!”

Oliver looked over at her and grinned. “Thanks but I was aiming for his...”

“Next question!” Felicity held up her finger.

Dig and Lyla looked at each other. Dig nodded toward the garage and walked off. Lyla followed him They went down to the garage.

Dig ran his hand over the hood of the car. “Yeah we're definitely upgrading the van.”

“You know, he's just another rich man living his fantasy.” Lyla stood and watched as Dig popped the hood and looked inside. “Just like Oliver.”

“What Oliver and I do is help the city. I’m sure he tries to do the same for Gotham.” Dig pulled a flashlight out of his pocket to look at the motor. “Damn! He has machine guns mounted on the engine block to fire through the grill. We could use those too.”

“So, you're just going to let them do whatever it is their doing?” Lyla asked.

“Yep!” Dig shut the hood. “He stalked Felicity and kidnapped Oliver. He has to have some kind of punishment. We can't turn him over to the cops. It's like vigilante code.”

“Vigilante code? Johnny, listen to yourself.” Lyla put her hand on Dig’s arm. “You sound as delusional as Batman does. He's wearing tights, for heaven's sake.”

“Oliver and I don't wear tights.” Dig frowned. “We aren't that crazy.”

“You know what I mean.” Lyla smacked his arm.

“We have something he doesn't.” Dig grabbed her hands before she could hit him again. “We have two badass women to save our butts when we get in over our heads.”

“True.” Lyla sighed. “But you should go stop them before they drain all of his accounts.”

“It won't come to that.” Dig grinned. “Bruce Wayne will crack just like all the others she's interrogated.”

“Others?” Lyla squeezed his hands.

“Ow!” Dig pulled his hands away. “Calm down Lyla! She knows what she's doing. He’ll start sniveling and begging before she runs out of charities.”

“I have to admit, it's a novel approach.” Lyla took a breath. “And if he doesn't?”

“Then Oliver will make him wish that he had never put on those tights.” Dig chuckled. He walked over and opened the car door. “I wonder if anyone would notice if I took this for a little test drive.”

“Shut the door, Johnny. We’d better go make sure no one is dead up there.” Lyla took his hand and started to pull him to the stairs.

“Lyla’ if nobody's screaming they’re fine. Come look at this dashboard.” Dig pulled her back to the car. “It's got to be vintage or one hell of a restoration job.”

“You’re such a car nerd.” Lyla leaned against him.

“It's ‘car buff’ and I know quality when I see it.” Dig kissed her on the cheek.

“Still….” Lyla looked at the stairs.

“They can handle things up there.” Dig pulled her close and leaned against the car. “We can handle things down here.”

Lyla grabbed him by the jacket. “Shut up and kiss me, Johnny.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**Prompt: Compromise**

 

Dig and Lyla went back upstairs. Dig turned to her and smiled.

“See. Nobody’s dead.” Dig smirked.

“Nobody’s dead yet, you mean.: Lyla looked at a very tense Oliver Queen. “He looks like he’s planning a slow and painful death for Batman.”

Dig squinted as he studied Oliver’s posture. “Nope. That’s his ‘I can break your neck anytime I want’ stance.”

Lyla gave Dig a questioning look.

“Just guessing.” Dig shrugged.

“So, there is five million left in your super-secret crime fighting account. Where should I send it?” Felicity tapped her finger to her lips.

“Please. Please don’t. I apologize. I never meant for any of this to get so far out of hand.” Bruce begged. “Is there any way I could make this up to you?”

“Oliver, you were the one drugged and kidnapped. What do you want from him?” Felicity frowned when Oliver hesitated. “No torture or neck snapping, Mister! A nice compromise, please.”

Oliver sighed. She knew him far too well. “What about the turbine engine that QC has a contract to manufacture. I want an increase on the price he pays us. He pays us fifty percent more per unit. He gives us that and we release him and his girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Bruce sighed he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this without giving up something more than money if he didn’t agree. “I’ll do it.”

Selena hissed at Bruce. “No more of my purrs for you. This pussy is moving on.”

Bruce looked confused.

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing. Bruce was an idiot when it came to women. He looked over at Felicity, who was focused on her tablet.

“Hmm…. We would need a new contract for that.” Felicity tapped the screen of her tablet. “I just happen to have a copy of the contract right here. All I need to do is change a few words and find a printer then you both sign it and we can go home.”

“There’s a printer by the bat pole.” Bruce nodded to an old piece of equipment.

Oliver laughed. “Bat pole? I thought that was what you called your…”

“Oliver!” Felicity poked him in the side. “Focus please.”

“Sorry.” Oliver took a breath to collect himself. “But you have to admit that I’m not like him at all. I don’t go around naming things.”

Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “No, you don’t. You’re my hero. You don’t need to be silly to get my heart.”

“I’m her hero, Bruce.” Oliver taunted him. :Did you here that? Me not you. You’re just some wackjob in tights.”

“He needs Cisco to make him a new suit. Who fights crime without Kevlar these days?” Felicity shook her head and went over to try to get the printer to talk to her tablet.

Dig walked up to Oliver. “I see she’s got it handled.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Oliver grinned. “Thanks for coming.”

“My brother needed me.” Dig shrugged. “So are you and Felicity finally together now?”

“We want to be.” Oliver glanced back at Lyla. “I don’t have to tell you that relationships aren’t easy.”

“Man, don’t I know it. At least yours doesn’t pack a nine mil.” Dig grinned.

“No. She has a tablet with a wifi connection.” Oliver looked over at Felicity tapping her foot impatiently as the printer took its time. “She’d be a lot less scary with a nine mil.”

Dig laughed. “Just remember to compromise with her every once in a while.”

“Dig, I’ll give her anything she wants as long as she lets me love her.” Oliver admitted.

“Man, you got it bad.” Dig shook his head and let out a breath.

“See?! That’s how you are supposed to love a woman!” Selena hissed at Bruce. “You and your bat pole aren’t as impressive as you might think. To think I ever loved you…”

“Selena, you love me?” Bruce looked surprised.

“Why do you think I went along with this doomed plan?” Selena shouted. “You are as blind as a bat sometimes Bruce.”

“I...uh….had no idea.” Bruce frowned. “I thought you and Penguin were…”

“Ugh. The Penguin? Selena looked away. “You’re such an idiot! That stubby little moron? Please!”

Felicity came back and pulled out a pen. “Oliver, sign here. Dig, you’re going to need to untie his hand so he can sign this too.”

Lyla stepped up and held her gun on Bruce. “Go ahead, Johnny. I have you covered.”

“Thanks sweetie.” Dig winked at Lyla.

Oliver grinned at Felicity as he signed his name on the contract.

Dig untied Bruce and Felicity held out the contract for him to sign.

Bruce signed it. “Again, I apologize.”

Felicity checked the signatures and put the contract in her bag with her tablet. She pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back before handing it to Bruce.

“This is Cisco’s number tell him that I said to hook you up with a new bat suit.” Felicity explained. “Oh and I ordered you all new tech while I was waiting on your excuse for a printer. He’ll help you set it up. I’m surprised that you haven’t updated it already.”

“It still works.” Bruce shrugged.

“It’s worse than an old Commodore system!” Felicity shot back. “I built better computers when I was seven than this pile of crap. This literally pains me to look at it.”

“Then we should go.” Oliver reached down and pulled the bat shaped throwing star out of the chair. He whispered to Bruce. “You bother her again and I will snap your neck then Dig will make your body disappear. Understand?”

Bruce swallowed and nodded.

Oliver stood up and put the throwing star in his pocket. He took Felicity’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Dig put his arm around Lyla and followed Oliver and Felicity out.

When they reached the rental car, Felicity couldn’t hold her curiosity in anymore. “Why did you take the throwing star?”

“I wanted him to know that I knew his identity and I had proof.” Oliver opened the car door for her. “Basically, it’s insurance. He doesn’t know I’m the Arrow but I know he’s Batman.”

Lyla walked up with Dig. “I’ll have to put him on the watch list now. Waller has been trying to find out who Batman was for a while now.”

Dig laughed. “It will be like Christmas morning for her. Right sweetie.”

Lyla leaned back against Dig’s chest and whispered. “I know what you’re up to and it’s a go.”

“I love it when you get all operational on me, sweetie.” Dig whispered back.

Oliver slid in beside Felicity. “So does this stay in Gotham or not?”

Felicity grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. “What do you think?”

Oliver smirked then kissed her as he lowered her down on the back seat.

Dig got behind the wheel and looked in the rear view mirror. “Damn! Can’t you two wait until we get home?”

“No!” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

“Don’t worry, Johnny. We took separate planes.” Lyla put her hand on Dig’s thigh and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank god. I can’t wait to get out of Gotham.” Dig looked down at Lyla’s hand and grinned.

Felicity giggled in the back seat then mumbled something incoherent that made Oliver laugh.

Dig turned over the engine and drove to the hotel to collect the bags before heading to the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**Prompt:** Spin

 

The ARGUS jet was still being fueled when Oliver and Felicity along with Dig and Lyla reached the airport. Dig and Lyla decided to wait for the jet so Oliver and Felicity took the Queen Consolidated jet and headed back to Starling City.

Oliver sat next to Felicity on the sofa and poured a glass of champagne and held it out to her. “So we are an ‘us’ now.”

“Yeah.” Felicity took the glass he offered her. “I don’t think I should drink this. My head is already spinning from all the excitement.”

“Just a sip.” Oliver held up his glass. “To us and the adventures waiting for us in the future.”

“I like that. To us!” Felicity clinked her glass to his then took a sip. “So have you figured out how we are going to tell Isabel that we got a better deal than she and all her lawyers could?”

Oliver scowled. “I’ll just tell her that you used your special charm on him and he caved.”

“Is that what we are calling my special interrogation method?” Felicity laughed. “That’s cute.”

Oliver shrugged. He took a drink from his glass and looked at it. “I wonder if he tried to stalk Isabel.”

“He may be an ass but he does have taste.” Felicity leaned against Oliver. “She is a mean cold hearted bitch and I’m…”

“Remarkable?” Oliver finished her sentence. He reached for the bottle and refilled their glasses. “I don’t really care what Isobel thinks right now. I just want to think about you.”

“So what are you thinking?” Felicity licked the champagne from her lips.

“We are alone on a plane. What do you think I’m thinking?” Oliver grinned.

“Um. There is a pilot on here too.” Felicity saw the glint in his eye and knew they were going to end up having sex no matter what she said.

“He’s busy.” Oliver kissed her neck and started to nibble her earlobe.

“Mhmm.” Felicity took another sip from her glass before she put it down. She turned to Oliver and grabbed him by the shirt. “We have to be quiet or he will know.”

Oliver laughed as he pulled her up on his lap. “He’s not going to tell.” He laid felicity back on the sofa.

“Fine but this was your idea.” Felicity reached down and started to unzip his pants.

“But you aren’t saying ‘no’.” Oliver slid his hands up her skirt and tugged down her panties.

“It’s all that champagne. It has my head spinning like crazy.” Felicity helped him take off her panties then moved his shirt out of the way.

“Sure. We can blame it on the champagne.” Oliver pulled her closer and slowly entered her.

Felicity pulled him down to kiss him. She reveled in the feel of him making love to her.

They kept kissing as they moved slowly together. Finally, Felicity reached her climax and Oliver sighed as he released.

“Oliver.” Felicity whispered in his ear. “Do you think he saw us?”

“No.” Oliver kissed her then he slowly pulled away.

“Where are you going?” Felicity reached out to pull him back.

“We need another bottle of champagne.” Oliver pulled up his pants and nodded toward the back of the plane. “I’ll be right back.”

Felicity sat up and started to look for her panties. She had no idea where Oliver had thrown them this time.

Felicity waited until he came back with another bottle of champagne to ask him where they were. “Oliver, where are my panties?”

Oliver popped the cork on the champagne and shrugged. “I just kinda tossed them. We can find them in a minute. He refilled their glasses and handed her glass to her.”

Felicity took a sip then looked around again. “This is embarrassing. You are in so much trouble, mister!”

Oliver just laughed and pulled her panties out from behind one of the sofa cushions and spun them around his finger. “Am I?”

Felicity snatched them from him and laughed. “You are trouble, you know that?”

“You like trouble.” Oliver looked up and saw the seat belt light come on. “We must be landing soon.”

“I don’t want this to end.” Felicity glanced at the cockpit as she slid her panties back on while she was sitting down.

“Felicity, as long as I draw breath you will be the only woman I love.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “That is something I can promise you. My feelings started for you way before we left for Gotham and they will continue even after we land.”

Felicity rubbed his cheeks. “You are such a romantic.”

The plane started to descend. Starling City was a few minutes away but they didn’t care now that they were together.  


End file.
